A Systematic Approach to Getting Her Back
by VAAUG
Summary: Ron had done some stupid things but leaving Hermione was the dumbest of all.  At least they were kindof friends again.  What he really needed what to realize it wasn't too late to win her back!  He didn't need a grand gesture but a systematic approach!


I couldn't help it; I was totally and utterly bored. Don't get me wrong, I usually enjoy going to Ginny's matches but since she got hurt in the first few minutes of the match it's been pretty dull. It was cute how Harry ran down to the team area as soon as she fell. He came back a few moments later upset because they wouldn't let him see her. They did let him know that it was a concussion and that she'd be out of the game for at least an hour until the healing charm took full effect. Harry adorably doted over his new bride – but come to think of it they had been married almost a year now.

That thought consumed me for a moment. We were all so adult now with jobs and lives to lead. I couldn't escape the feeling that my life was nowhere near where I thought it would be. I always thought that I would have married Ron and we'd be starting a family by now. But things don't work out the way you plan them when you're a teenager. Ron and I did have something special once for about three months. Then he left when he didn't get into Auror training to find himself. I even think he secretly blamed me for not doing well on his abbreviated NEWTs we took that summer. He ended it when he left saying we were too young to get so serious and when he returned a year or so later I had no intentions of starting up with him again just so he could leave for a third time.

As if on cue, I hear Ron enter the box the Weasley's rented to watch the game. He had to work late at the shop apparently. I turned and gave him a quick hello wave which he returns. I turn back to the match but could feel Ron's eyes burning a whole in the back of my head. It was a usual occurrence if I had brought a date anywhere. Ginny explained that Ron still had feelings for me but didn't really know what to do about them. Ginny desperately wanted us together but understood my reluctance. Plus, I explained that I really didn't know how I felt about Ron anymore. He had shown me such indifference before he left and pretty much since he came back. It was only if he saw me with a date did he show me any attention and that was usually just staring.

He'd been back a little over two years from his wanderings and it didn't escape my notice that he hardly ever dated. If he did date, it was usually only one or two before he sent them packing. I actually had a pretty active social life and I couldn't help but enjoy it. Not the fact that it annoyed Ron but because for the first time in my life men noticed me. I never thought I'd be the kind of girl who loved going on dates and being complimented but I am. It was nice to feel pretty and desired instead of a bookworm doormat. It's not like I'm a slag or anything but Ron was right about being too young to get serious.

I looked over at my date Max. He was very handsome and worked as a healer at St. Mungo's. We'd only been dating a month and I knew it wasn't likely to go anywhere but I just enjoyed being with him. He was interesting and interested in what I had to say.

He suddenly let out a big cheer. He was unfortunately a Tornados' fan and they had just caught the snitch. The Weasley's gave him a nasty look for cheering against Ginny's Harpies but I just laughed when he mumbled about having to support his team.

"Did Ginny play at all?" Ron asked as we all began to get up from our seats.

"A total of about four minutes before she took a bludger to the head." George supplied. "Thanks for closing up the shop."

"No problem." Ron then turned to me, "Are you going to the Burrow?"

I could feel everyone's eyes on us as they usually were. There was a strange tension and the Weasley's seem to hang on every word we exchanged hoping for a reconciliation. It was like they were watching a Muggle tennis tournament with their heads swiveling back and forth as we exchanged words. "No, we have dinner plans." I then turned to Mrs. Weasley, "Thanks for the invitation."

"You're always welcome dear you should be such a stranger. Please try to make brunch tomorrow."

She always asked but I rarely came and if I did it was to stop by on the way to lunch with my parents. I liked to spend Sunday but them but I felt the pressure of everyone's expectations and promised to stop by before meeting my parents.

As Max and I left the box, I heard Bill say to Ron, "I really think you've finally lost your chance."

A small part of me felt bad for Ron. I knew his family was disappointed in his treatment of me and that he hadn't done more to win me back. I appreciated that he gave me space; it allowed us to become at least quasi-friends again. Things were never going to be the same between us. He had just hurt me one too many times.

* * *

I watched them leave the pitch together and it truly made me ill. I didn't appreciate Bill's comment either. "Just sod off." 

"Little bro we are just trying to help." Said George. "Don't you think it's time you start dating and stop dwelling on what's obviously never going to happen."

Mum immediately shushed George – she was determined to have Hermione for a daughter-in-law.

"I only said that to light a fire under his arse," informed Bill. "I seriously think that if you don't do something now she's completely lost to you." It looked like mum was about to go after him too but stopped when he said, "Mum, I agree with you. Hermione is the only one for little Ronnikins. Get off your arse and ask her on a date."

"Like I said before – sod off. She has no interest in dating me. Does she Harry?"

"No hablo ingles." He said and ran out of the box, I suppose to find Ginny. Harry avoided the subject usually and Ginny used to be encouraging but lately she'd not brought it up. It leads me to believe that Hermione must have said something to her.

"Well she promised to come to brunch tomorrow so that's a start." Mum comforted.

"That's settled, we'll all help you." Bill said slapping me on the back.

* * *

After I left the Burrow that night, I wandered the streets before going home. I dreaded tomorrow and whatever my family was cooking up after I left to get Hermione and I back together. 

I really did want to be with her. Every girl I date I compared to her and no one measures up. Hermione seemed to have an endless string of dates and appeared to be happy and enjoying herself. A part of me hoped she was miserable but the other part wanted her to be happy.

I treated her pretty bad when I decided to leave. She begged me to stay telling me she loved me. I of course responded with the comment that we were too young to know what love was and certainly too young to get serious. The truth is that I was and probably still am in love with her. I never could say the words though and my leaving didn't exactly reflect a guy in love.

I had been humiliated that someone who defeated Voldemort couldn't get into Auror training. But they had to stand by their NEWT requirements and not show favoritism. I knew I shouldn't have gone to that quidditch match the night before our tests with Seamus but it was the Cannons and I couldn't refuse. Of course I had to go and blame Hermione for not putting a body bind on me. I was stupid and threw it all away because of my stubborn Weasley pride.

By the time I reached my flat, I was dead tired and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

I have no idea why I agreed to drop by the Burrow before going to my parents. I was dead tired. We had gone to dinner with some of Max's colleagues and didn't get back to my flat until close to one. I then ushered him out, much to his dismay, since I had an early morning. I should have let him stay considering I couldn't get to sleep until after 3:00. I don't know why I was so anxious about the Burrow. I just had a feeling that the Weasley's were going to be up to their old tricks. 

I apparated and was about to knock on their front door when I heard a crowd out back. I made my way around and entered their backyard. I was greeted with a chorus of hellos and the whole Weasley clan.

"Hermione, I'm so glad you came! Sit down, we were about to start eating." Mrs. Weasley ushered me over to a chair with was, of course, next to Ron. Ginny shot me a sympathetic look.

"I'll just have something to drink; I'm meeting my parents for lunch in about an hour." Mrs. Weasley filled my glass and then began to fill my plate anyway. The table began to buzz with conversation again.

"So, did you make a night of it with that bloke?" Asked a very inappropriate George and it seemed that everyone at the table got quiet.

I tried to recover from choking on my juice to answer, "Wouldn't you like to know." I smiled and took a small bite of the bacon I had been given.

"What are his intentions? Or more importantly what are yours?" He continued to question.

"I have no intentions George; we just have a lot of fun together."

"I'm sure you do." He said with a smile and a pointed glance to an embarrassed Ron.

"What does that mean?" What they hell is wrong with him? I was about to let him have it.

"So Hermione dear, how's work?" Interrupted Mr. Weasley and I started to talk to him about my department's latest happenings.

I couldn't help but be extremely uncomfortable. I had thought they were going to try something ridiculous to make me fall in love with Ron but instead they were just trying to point out to Ron that I was a slag. It had only been twenty minutes but I was ready to go. I made my excuses and walked around front to apparate but Ginny caught up with me.

"I'm sorry Hermione."

"Why is George trying to make me out as a total slag?"

"Well, unlike the rest of us, he thinks Ron needs to move on and date other girls."

"I know you guys still think that Ron and I are fated but he made his choice a long time ago. Since then we've just grown into different people. Maybe George has the right idea but tell him that making me look like I can't keep my legs shut isn't the way to go about it."

"Give Ron one last chance," Ginny pleaded, "if it doesn't work then that's that. I promise to never say anything about it again."

"Ginny, Ron has never, I repeat NEVER, since he returned home asked me out. I'm not the bad guy here. Did you ever stop to think that maybe he hasn't asked me out because he doesn't want to? Maybe he met someone out there and he's pining for her or maybe he just likes being a loner. I can't wait around hoping that maybe someday he'll ask me out. I don't want to end up alone. Ginny, I know you think he has feelings for me but the truth is he just doesn't want me. I'm okay with that now and the Weasley's are just going to have to be to."

Ginny pulled me into a big hug, "You're wrong, he loves you."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes before apparating away to an alley next to the restaurant where I was to meeting my parents.

* * *

Well that wasn't awkward or anything. Ginny was now coming back from talking to Hermione and went straight to George and smacked him upside the back of his head. 

"You are such a jerk."

"What?" The whole table was looking at him now. "I just wanted Ronnikins to see that Hermione had certainly moved on with her life."

"She figured you were doing something like that and would appreciate if you didn't make her out to be a total slag."

Everyone at the table began to argue with each other and I just sat there in silence. Hermione probably thinks that I think she's a slag too. That's just what I need. No one but Harry seemed to see me leave the table and head back inside.

"Mate, wait up." He called and caught up to me in the kitchen.

"You know I'm usually neutral on the whole thing but maybe you should just ask her out. If you guys go back to friends, who cares at least in the eyes of your family you tried."

"It's not that I don't want to it's just that…"

"I know you said some things you regret but don't we all at some point. Go on one date, if it leads to two then great! If it doesn't then…well then everyone, including you, can move on."

"Maybe…" I started but Harry interrupted.

"She's not really happy you know. Not like she ever was with you." I looked at him curiously. "Maybe there are some things that she doesn't confide in Ginny." He smiles at me encouragingly.

For the first time I really considered that I suck it up and ask her out. I knew that the grand gesture my family wanted me to do - like get down on one knee and proprose out of the blue - would only scare Hermione away. What I needed was a slow and systematic approach to getting her back.


End file.
